Various drug screening devices are known for testing a sample of bodily fluids for the presence of certain constituents. These devices typically include a container for receiving a bodily fluid from a delivery device, and a plurality of reagent test strips arranged to contact the bodily fluid, with each test strip being sensitive to a particular constituent of interest. The targeted constituents for screening can range from controlled substances such as alcohol and marijuana to illegal substances such as cocaine and methamphetamines.
For screening purposes, it is desirable to test for as many constituents as possible with a single sample, so as to reduce the nuisance factor associated with obtaining multiple bodily fluid samples. This is particularly a problem with saliva where sufficient quantitaties fro multiple tests is problematic. Accordingly, many devices are intended to distribute the sampled bodily fluid among as many test strips as reasonably possible. This is typically accomplished by arranging a plurality of test strips on each of several sides of the container.
Problems associated with a plurality of test strips arrayed on several sides of a test container include maldistribution of bodily fluid samples to the various test strips and the necessity to inspect more than one side of the container to determine the screening result. A screening device that addresses these maladies would be welcomed.